


OC's for the crackverse/World building shit

by Hanky



Series: Crackverse [1]
Category: Hanky's Crackverse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanky/pseuds/Hanky
Summary: A bunch of OC for the crackverse.Its just a bunch of character profiles to help me keep track of OC's and to give context for wee fics I write for the verse, also some world building notes and stuff. Idk JDSSJFBSD just shit to help me keep track of stuff cause I'm stupid as fuck DNCKJSDNKJD.
Series: Crackverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996042





	OC's for the crackverse/World building shit

WA WA WEE WEE STUPID JNKJBSDFDJ


End file.
